The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having a base that extends in the direction of travel and thereby defines a longitudinal seat direction, at least one front pivotable link indirectly pivotably attached to the base, at least one rear pivotable link pivotably attached to the base, a seat frame pivotably attached to both the front pivotable link and the rear pivotable link, a seat cushion supported on the seat frame, and a backrest that is mounted on the seat frame by way of a fitting defining a backrest pivot axis, wherein the height and/or inclination of the seat cushion is adjustable relative to the base by moving the pivotable links.
In known vehicle seats of the type described above, the pivotable links together with the base and the seat frame define a four-bar linkage. By moving this four-bar linkage, it is possible to adjust the height of the seat frame and thus of the seat cushion relative to the base. The selected geometries limit the downward adjustability, i.e. they limit the lowest position of the hip point of an occupant of the seat. Compared with vehicle seats in which the height of the seat cushion cannot be adjusted, this lowest position is still quite high.